Seduction
by DevilRose1998
Summary: Artemis wants a child but she hates guys. So she tries to seduce Percy Jackson. But there's a problem. . . He doesn't believe in sex before marriage. Rated T because I said so . . .
1. Chapter 1

Summary: _Artemis wants a child but she hates guys. So she tries to seduce Percy Jackson. But there's a problem. He doesn't believe in sex before marriage._

I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. . . .

* * *

><p><strong>Artemis<strong>

I stared wistfully at the young kids at camp. I want a child but I despise men. Should I adopt a child? But I want a child of my own. Then again, I do not want to go near those . . . pigs. I grimaced,

"What should I do?"

"Hey sis," A voice called out. I turned around to see Apollo with his stupid grin. I groaned, _what does he want?_

"I'm not in the mood, Apollo. Leave before I shoot you," I grumbled, glaring at him. _Please go away._ He frowned and took his sunglasses off. He walked towards me.

"Are you feeling ok?" Apollo asked with concern, feeling my forehead. I slapped his hand away and snapped,

"I'm fine!" He looked hurt for a second and I felt bad. I looked away, hoping he would go away.

"What do you want?" I asked as nicely as I could without hurting his feelings. Apollo looked at me confused and then he gasped as if remembering something. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Idiot," I muttered. I can't believe he actually forgot why he came here.

"I remember now! I heard that you wanted a child. That true, sis?" Apollo winked at me and I punched him.

"Don't call me sis! And where did you hear that? Who told you?" I'm going to kill whoever told him about me wanting a child. How did that person know? I didn't tell anyone! I must've looked murderous because Apollo stepped back with his hands up.

"Whoa! Don't get mad! So it's true?" His eyes went wide as my face turned warm.

"No! That's not true! Where did you even hear that?" I yelled as I got up. He narrowed his eyes at me, pointed a finger at me, and said,

"Liar."

"N-No, I'm not!" I stuttered, my face red. Apollo snorted and crossed his arms.

"I'm the god of truth; I know when someone's lying to me." He smirked smugly, head high.

"Fine! It's true," I sighed. Apollo frowned like he didn't understand.

"But . . . why?" He looked at me confused. I hesitated, why did I want a child?

"I don't know. We've been alive for years and I've never had a child before. I want to know what it's like having a child of my own." I said. Then he smiled mischievously and I glared at him. Whatever is going on in his head, I do not want to know.

"So that means you're going to have to do _it _with —," I cut him off by punching him on the shoulder.

"Don't. Even. Finish. That. Sentence," I growled at Apollo and walked away. _Stupid Apollo and his perverted mind! Can't he act more mature? I mean, seriously._

"Wait! Sis, wait!" It was Apollo. I groaned, what does want now?

"Don't Call Me Sis!" I hissed. How many millennia do I have to tell him we're twins! He smirked at me and said,

"You know, Aphrodite can help you with your problem." I frowned. _Like she can do anything, she's the freaking goddess of love! She can't do anything except make people fall in love._ Cue thunder.

"And how will she be able to help me? I don't even want her help!" I exclaimed. _What can a goddess of love do? She's going to magically make me pregnant or what?_ Cue thunder here.

There was a bright light and Aphrodite appeared. She came up to me with her arms crossed.

"I can't magically make you pregnant and for your information I can do other things too! I don't just make people fall in love!" She said indignantly. _Yeah right._ Aphrodite glared at me but then she smiled._ Uh oh, that can't be good._

Aphrodite and Apollo shared a look and nodded. I looked at the both of them suspiciously. They were definitely planning something.

I backed away from them when they started walking towards me.

"Need help with your baby problems, Artemis?" Aphrodite asked with a smile. I glared at her, baby problems? I don't need your help!

"Yeah, Artemis, you need help?" Now Apollo? I snorted,

"Yeah right! I don't need your help!" Aphrodite pouted and stared at me with big eyes. I twitched.

"You sure about that? I mean, if you don't want my help I'll just, you know, leave," She said with tears in her eyes. I twitched again. _Shit, I made her cry. What do I do? I guess I could . . . use her help. _Before I could make up my mind Aphrodite started to walk away. Without thinking I ran after her.

"Wait! Aphrodite, wait!" I caught her arm and she looked at me surprised. My face turned warm with embarrassment.

"I-I, uh, I, um, I need your . . . help," I mumbled, my face all red. Aphrodite cocked her head and said,

"What was that? I couldn't hear you." I glared at her but she just smiled. I repeated it again a little louder but apparently it wasn't loud enough still.

"Huh? I'm sorry, I didn't understand you. What was that?" She asked, smiling innocently at me. _I hate you. I absolutely hate you._

"Fine! I need your help! Happy?" I said through gritted teeth.

"Yes!" Aphrodite screamed all of a sudden. _What's wrong with her?_

"Hey Apollo, did you get that on tape," Apollo gave her a thumbs up," Great! This is perfect blackmail!" I stared at her incredulously with my mouth agape. _Did she just . . . blackmail . . . set me up?_

"You . . . you just . . . what the hell? Wait! You helping me, that was a lie?" I growled. _How dare they lie to me!_

"I'm going to kill you both!" I screeched and got my bow out. Aphrodite's eyes widened and held her hands out.

"Wait! Artemis! I know what I did was bad but I wasn't lying about helping you! Really! Please don't shoot me! You're going to ruin my hair!" She whined and my eye twitched.

"Yeah, Artemis! She's going to help you! Calm down! Put the bow down and let's talk, shall we?" Apollo said laughing nervously. I pointed the bow at him. He paled and gulped.

"Give. Me. The. Tape," I said slowly, glaring at the both of them. They didn't move.

"Give Me the Damn Tape!" I yelled. Apollo ran towards me with the tape. I snatched it from his hands. I threw it in the air and shot it with my bow.

"NO!" They shouted in unison.

"No one and I mean no one is to speak of this. Got it?" I glared at them daring them to say something. They didn't say anything._ Thought so_. It was silent for a while so I broke the silence,

"Well? Are you going to help me or what?"

* * *

><p>So . . . that was the first chapter! An idea I had for a while now. You like? Anyway about my two other stories, um, The Past Life is discontinued and Love Again is on hiatus. Sorry! This one is Pertamis too so if you don't like Pertamis don't read.<p>

**Artemis: Uh. . . **

**Percy: Wait what's Pertamis?**

**Artemis:*Rolls her eyes* It's our couple name, idiot.**

**Percy:*Stares at her confused* our couple name? But I'm dating Annabeth!**

**Me: Not in this story!**

**Percy and Artemis:*Stares* Uh, who are you?**

**Me:*Feigns shock*I'm the writer of this story!**


	2. The Plan

I'm back! This is. . . (Drum roll) chapter 2! So, um, yeah. Thanks for reading the first chapter!

**Me: Percy you say it this time.**

**Percy: Why me?**

**Me: Because I said so.**

**Percy: *Sticks tongue out***

**Artemis: *Whacks Percy* don't be disrespectful!**

**Percy: Ow! You didn't have to hit me that hard.**

**Artemis:*Rolls her eyes* I didn't even hit you that hard.**

**Me: Will you guys shut up? Percy just say it already!**

**Percy: Fine! She does not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. There, happy?**

**Me: *Sighs* unfortunately**

**Oh yeah, this takes place near the end of spring. Percy is staying home because he's mad at Annabeth. So, yeah . . .**

**On with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Artemis<strong>

"What?" Aphrodite stared at me as if I've gone insane. Which I'm not, thank you very much.

"Are you insane?" I glared at her.

"I'm not insane. What's the problem?" I raised an eyebrow. She sighed dramatically and looked at me seriously.

"Did you seriously just ask that? The guy you're gonna seduce is Percy Jackson. As in the guy who saved Olympus." Aphrodite said like I didn't already know who the guy is. I know who he is.

"So? He's the only guy I approve of. He did save me and Olympus. I guess he's ok." I grumbled.

"That's the problem! He is NOT ok! I mean, sure, he's hot and all," I think Aphrodite's drooling then she snapped out it, "But that's not the point! He's gonna be hard to seduce."

"How hard can it be? He is a boy. It can't be that hard." I shrugged. Boys are boys. They will never change. She rolled her eyes and face-palmed.

"He's different! Not all men are the same! Sheesh, know a guy will you? And his girlfriend broke up with him last month. He's still not over it. Ah, tragic love," Aphrodite had a dreamy look on her face. I looked at her weirdly. _Tragic love?_

"Wait, his _girlfriend_ broke up with _him_?" I gaped at her. A girl breaking a boy's heart? Well, that's a first.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, you didn't know? It was on Hephaestus TV. Everyone's talking about it. I mean, everyone's talking about it. Even the gods are talking about it. It was, like, the biggest break-up ever!" I stared at her incredulously as she giggled. _How can she be giggling? The dude was dumped by his girlfriend. _

"Well, I didn't know about it. What happened?" _It must've been bad if everyone's talking about it. Even the gods. Wow._

"Oh, it was wonderful! Annabeth was tired of him treating her like a princess. Ha! You should have seen it! She was yelling at him and he kept on apologizing. She told him he was annoying her with his kindness. Then _he_ got mad. Hehe, it was awesome! You should have seen him use his water powers and stuff. He's so hot when he's mad," Aphrodite sighed, fanning herself while I stared at her weirdly. _Have she gone mad? _

"That doesn't explain why he's hard to get." I said. _It can't be that hard. All I have to do is get in bed with him._ I mentally barfed.

"Hmm? Oh, right, anyway Percy won't get in bed with someone who he just met, obviously. You said you wanted to do this as quickly as possible, right? Pick someone else." Aphrodite replied examining her nails.

"I don't want to pick someone else! And he's the only boy I know. I'll do whatever it takes to get in bed with him," I grimaced," Ugh, that sounded so weird." Aphrodite smiled mischievously at me.

"This is going to be so fun!" She squealed. _Is she trying to make me deaf or what?_

"Fun? You call this fun? I think I'm going to be sick just thinking about getting in bed with him." I shivered at the thought. Aphrodite gasped all of a sudden.

"I just remembered! You won't be a virgin anymore if you succeed in getting a baby, you know?" I rolled my eyes. _I already know that._

"I don't care anymore. I'm only having a child once, just once. Got it?" I glared at her when she giggled. _This isn't funny. I swear this is the last time I'm ever going to ask for her help again._

"Whatever you say, sweetie." I twitched at the name. _If she wasn't immortal I would kill her. _Painfully_._

"So . . . what's the plan?"

* * *

><p>"For the last time, I am not wearing a skirt! No way am I going to wear that . . . thing." <em>Of all things, she makes me wear a skirt.<em>

"Aw come on, Artemis! Please! Or do you want to wear a dress instead? Hmm?" Aphrodite glared at me, holding a dark blue skirt with white on the bottom.

"Fine! I'll wear it!" I sighed. _At least it's not . . . pink._ I wrinkled my nose in disgust. _Why do people like that color? _

Aphrodite squealed in delight. She immediately pushed me into her closet and threw me the skirt along with a white blouse that came with a blue tie. _Wait a minute . . . isn't this a school uniform?_

"What—"She cut me off by closing the door on my face. _How nice of her. _(Sarcasm, people!)

"Sorry! Get dressed then come out, kay? I'll be right back!" I heard a door close. _Where is she going?_

* * *

><p><strong>Several Minutes later<strong> . . . .

"Why do I have to wear a school uniform?" I grumbled. _Maybe this was a bad idea after all._

"Because," A dramatic sigh," you're going to be attending school from now on." _Say what now?_

"I'm sorry, I think I misheard you. Did you just say I'm going to school?" I raised my eyebrows. _. _She examined her nails and said,

"Well actually, you aren't going to school. You're going to act like a high school girl."

"Uh, why?"

"Well, you can't be a twelve year old, obviously. You're going to be a 17 year old who's going to graduate tomorrow." Aphrodite rolled her eyes. I just blinked.

"Ok . . . so what now?" The answer? She got a box and threw it at my left leg.

"Ow!" I dropped to my knees. I tried standing up but then pain went up my left leg. I gritted my teeth from the pain.

"What was that for, Aphrodite? I can't walk now!" I growled at her. She smiled apologetically at me.

"Sorry, but that was part of the plan." She replied, looking guilty. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"How is hurting me part of the plan?" _And what was in that box? I can't even walk! You know what? I don't even want to know._

"Well, you see Percy will be coming home right now from his part-time job and _you_ will be somewhere near his apartment with a sprained ankle and Percy being the nice man he is will help you." Aphrodite smiled smugly, with her head held high. Probably proud that she actually thought of it.

I was going to say something when she transported us somewhere.

"What . . . where are we?" I asked looking around. I saw people getting in cars, people rushing on bicycles. A little boy was crying when his ice cream fell but his mom who was on the phone just took his hand and dragged him inside the apartment.

"This is where Percy lives." She said cheerfully. _This_ is where he lives?

"Oh! There he comes!" I whipped my head around trying to see where she's pointing.

"Where! I can't see him, Aphrodite." I turned my head to see no one. _Where . . . where did she go?_

"Aphrodite? Where did you go, Aphro-"I was cut off by someone yelling. I turned to where the voice came from and saw a teenage boy around 17 with black hair and sea green eyes.

"Hey, are you ok? Oh, you're hurt! There's a big bruise on your leg! Here, let me help you!" He said looking at me with concern. He helped me up and I leaned on him. I mentally grimaced._ I can't believe I'm getting help from a boy._

"Thanks," I grumbled, my face feeling a little warm," What's your name?" He flashed me a smile.

"I'm Percy. Percy Jackson."

* * *

><p>To those who reviewed<p>

**Lil Mexican: **Really? Well thank-you for reading!

**DarkWhiteRose: **Thank-you! Glad you loved it! Hope you like this chapter!

**Olympian Hero: **Don't worry, I won't discontinue this story! Thank you!

**Yumazing: **Since Percy is so loyal I thought perhaps he doesn't believe in sex before marriage. But who cares? Thank-you for reading!

**Brilliantteazer: **Read on to find out! Thanks for reading!

**Lord Jace: **Thank you, my lord! Hope you like this chapter!

**blackbraded angel: **Baby boys are cute! But I do like baby girls too. Maybe twins?

**Unknown Reviewer: **I agree! You shouldn't have sex with everyone you meet! That's just wrong!

**Another Unknown Reviewer: **I'll try to update soon, no promises though.

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? Good? Bad? You tell me.<strong>

**Percy: Now it's getting somewhere.**

**Artemis: You're just saying that because you came out in this chapter.**

**Percy:*Pouts* you're so mean to me, Artemis!**

**Me: Both of you shut up!**

**Percy and Artemis: No!**

**Me:*Starts sobbing* you guys are so cruel.**

**Percy and Artemis:*Rolls their eyes* **

**Me: Please Review!**


	3. Busted

**Me: I'm back!**

**Percy: This is chapter 3.**

**Artemis: *Rolls her eyes* No shit, Sherlock.**

**Percy: *Pouts* you're so mean to me!**

**Artemis: That's because you're a-**

**Me: Artemis it's your turn!**

**Percy: What's her turn?**

**Artemis: *Sighs* She does not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**Me: Now on with the story!**

**Just asking . . . can goddesses get sick?**

* * *

><p><strong>Artemis<strong>

_I'm going to kill Aphrodite._ I glared at the ceiling as I laid down on the bed. I was at Percy's apartment. He said I could stay overnight since I couldn't walk and somehow got a cold. I coughed and glared some more.

"How the Hades did I get a cold?" I muttered to myself.

_That would be my fault,_ someone giggled in my mind. My eyes widened then narrowed.

_Aphrodite? Is that you?_

_Yes?_

_What did you mean when you said it was your fault?_ Silence. She didn't answer.

_Aphrodite?_

_. . ._

_I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I swear! Don't kill me! It was part of the plan! I-_

_Aphrodite! Shut up!_ It was quiet for a while. I sighed.

_Aphrodite, what did you do?_

_. . . _

_Uh, I might have asked Hecate to, um, do a spell to, uh, make you sick._

_Aphrodite! _

_Sorry!_

_Just get out of my head._ I didn't hear her anymore. I sighed again. _Couldn't she just tell me the plan? I mean, seriously._ I heard a knock on the door. The door cracked open and Sally came in.

"Do you feel better, dear?" She asked sweetly. I just nodded. It was quiet for a while until Sally spoke,

"You're not a mortal are you." She said this as a statement instead of a question. I stared at her surprised with my mouth open.

"How did you . . ." I trailed off. She gave me a small smile.

"So I was right? Are you a goddess?" Sally asked with big eyes.

"Yes, I am. I am Artemis, goddess of the Hunt." I replied. Her eyes got bigger and she bowed.

"Um, is Percy in trouble? I mean, he hasn't done anything. Or maybe Athena asked you to come and punish him? It's not his fault they broke up! Please don't hurt him!" Sally begged. Tears started coming out.

"No, he's not in trouble! Athena didn't ask me anything! I'm not here to hurt him!"

"Then, then why are you here?"

Silence.

_Busted._ Cue Aphrodite and her giggling.

_Shut up,_ I told her.

_Aphrodite, should I lie or tell her the truth? Then again if I told her she'd probably kick me out even if I was a goddess._

_I think you should just tell her._

_. . ._

_Say what now?_

_I think you should tell her._

_Why? What if she kicks me out?_

_All part of the plan, sweetie._

_Don't. Call. Me. Sweetie! And what plan? You never told me it!_

_You can't know the plan,_ she said exasperated.

_Why not?_

_. . ._

_Oh, just tell her already!_

_Fine!_

"Ms. Jackson,"

"Sally."

"Um, Sally, I need your son for something. I, uh, want a child but I do not trust males. Perseus is the only male who is decent," _I can't believe I'm saying this. _Sally stared at me and said slowly,

"So you're using my son because you want a child? Which is why you're here?" I grimaced at her words.

"Yes," I nodded. She didn't say anything for a long time.

"So you're going to leave him if you succeed, am I correct?" Sally said sadly. I bit my bottom lip and nodded again.

_Oh no. She's not saying anything. What if she really does kick me out? This is bad. Is she angry? Stupid Aphrodite! Oh, why did I tell her?_

"-emis? Lady Artemis!" I snapped out of it.

"Huh?" I blinked a couple times.

"If you succeed in getting a baby you have to tell Percy." She said firmly. I was about to protest when she glared at me. I closed my mouth and didn't say anything.

"And you have to tell him you're a goddess." She added. I frowned; _tell him I'm a goddess? _

"But-"Sally cut me off while glaring.

"Not now but if you succeed," She finished. I sat quietly not answering. _What was I supposed to say?_

"Percy will be back soon so just wait here Luna." Sally smiled warmly at me and left.

_She used my fake name._

* * *

><p><em>Bam!<em>

My eyes snapped open as I groaned. Who the Hades woke me up? Wait . . . is that Percy's voice?

"-maybe I didn't want to go! I'm already busy with my part-time job and I have more important things to do than go to camp!"

"You have more important things to do? Are you kidding me? What's more important than camp?"

"My life!"

"What the Hades is wrong with you? Just admit it. You didn't come to camp because of me, right?"

"Ok, fine! You're right! I didn't go to camp because of you!"

"You're so stupid, you know that? Because of your temper camp got ruined but you don't care, do you?"

"Of course I care! How could you think that? I'm sorry for destroying camp but I'm not sorry for not going."

"If you were sorry you would come to camp, apologize, and help clean up!"

"I told you I'm busy! What don't you get?"

"You know what? I don't even know why I'm here. I should be at camp helping everyone. I'm leaving."

_Bam!_

I winced at the loud slam of the door. _Who was that? Was it Annabeth?_

I got out of bed and limped towards the door. I opened the door and poked my head out. I looked around to see Percy standing, his back stiff. He gripped the sides of his pants so hard they turned white. His whole body trembled as tears trailed down his face.

I was surprised to see a boy cry because of a girl.

_He really is different from any other boy I have ever met._

* * *

><p>To all my reviewers<p>

**Demigodmegan: Thank-you for reviewing!**

**AquamarineMermaid427: Thanks!**

**Lil' P 101: Thank-you!**

**Unknown Reviewer: That would be funny! "I need a sandwich" . . .**

**Goddess of Lakes: Yes, her name is Luna.**

**Nico'sfavsister: It's Luna.**

**IlovePertamis: Ah, thanks! **

**Rick Riordan Fan Forever: If you don't like, don't read. **

**Unknown Reviewer: Am I? Sorry for making him too goody goody. Thanks for reading!**

** : Thanks**

**WolfTroll: Thanks! I had this idea for a while now.**

**Cornelia1100: Thank-you! Sorry for not updating sooner.**

**Unknown Reviewer: I agree. The crackfic about Nico/Paul was awesome.**

**Gold Testament: Thank-you! She may or may not ditch Percy. Just wait and see.**

**PercyxArtemis: Sorry for not updating sooner. Very busy.**

**Jall1234: Thanks!**


	4. Overprotective Thalia

**Percy: Annabeth broke up with me, why? *Mourns***

**Artemis: *Scowls* because you're annoying!**

**Me: *Rolls eyes* Please check out my other story Two Different Worlds. Percy this time you have to say it.**

**Percy: *Stares at me confused* Uhh, what?**

**Artemis: *Growls in annoyance* Just say it already!**

**Percy: Say what?**

**Me: *Rolls eyes* Never mind. I do not own Percy Jackson and The Olympians.**

**Finally it's in Percy POV!**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy<strong>

"Luna . . . what are you doing?"

Luna was this girl I found on the street with a bruised ankle so I helped her. Turns out she had a fever too so I let her stay overnight. I couldn't leave her alone. She was sick! Anyway, Luna was staring at me with big eyes while pouting with her bottom lip sticking out. _It was cute._

"Don't go. Can you stay here with me? My ankle hurts," She whined. I bit my lip._ Should I? But I have to work! What should I do? _

"Please? Just once?" She begged, tilting her head which made some of her bangs cover her right eye. I groaned and said I would.

"Thank you!" Luna smiled and hugged me. I gave her a small smile, feeling a bit dizzy and said,

"Wait right here, I'll be right back." I pried her arms off me and went downstairs. In the living room was Athena, goddess of wisdom and my ex-girlfriend's mother. I sighed as I ran my fingers through my hair. She's going to kill me for making her wait so long. I coughed as I felt my forehead. _Ugh, I feel terrible._

Athena glared at me when she saw me. She put the tea she was drinking down.

"Perseus Jackson, sit down." I sat. I grew uncomfortable with the glare she was giving me.

"Um, Lady Athena is there something you want?" She glared in response. Then sighed,

"My daughter is mad at you. She doesn't know, does she? About your mother, I mean." I gritted my teeth.

"No . . . she doesn't know." I clenched my fists so hard they turned white. _Why did she have to talk about my mother?_

"What will you do?"

"I-I don't know. She . . . doesn't have much time. I'm looking for jobs but so far I have one that pays well, I I still need more money for her surgery. It's too much money. I'm starting to worry that I-I won't have enough." I blinked hard to keep myself from crying. Athena looked at me with little sympathy. I coughed again, quietly though.

"Your poor mother," Athena shook her head sadly. I wanted to yell, _why do you care?_

"Perseus, can you do something for me? I have a daughter who is 6 now but her father has died. I can just hand her over to the orphanage, of course but your father had told me about your mother so I'm giving you a chance to earn more money. If you take care of her for 2 months I'll give you enough money for your mother's surgery." My jaw dropped. _Athena was . . . helping me? _

"Are . . . are you sure? I mean, since you hate me and all. And there's no reason why you should help me because I'm your enemy's son and your daughter hates me right now and-"I could of went on and on with my rant but I shut up seeing the look on Athena's face.

"You're father has . . . begged me to help your mother so I have no other choice but to do this. So will you?" She looked at me expectantly waiting for me to answer. I nodded and Athena gave me a small smile.

"I shall bring her tomorrow. I'm sure you'll . . . like her." She grimaced and got up. I covered my eyes. When I reopened them she was gone.

**Artemis**

_I acted like a stupid slut! Gods, I can't believe I actually did that! What irks me is that it didn't faze Percy whatsoever. Sure, he said yes but I got no reaction from him at all! Ah, hell! This is so frustrating. _

_Told you he was hard to get, _someone giggled in my mind.

_Shut Up,_ I growled at her.

_Well, someone's mad,_ this time it wasn't Aphrodite.

_Apollo, _I warned.

_Ok, ok! I get it! I'm leaving! Geez, take a chill pill, will you?_

I sighed, massaging my temples. Those two were giving me a headache. At least the fever was gone now, though I can't say the same for Percy. He's been coughing nonstop ever since he came back upstairs.

He went to his room to lie down or something. I've been hearing muffled coughs from his room. I limped towards his room and looked inside. Percy was in his bed with a huge blanket hugging him. His breath came out in short gasps with his eyes squeezed shut.

I cleared my throat.

"Percy? Are you ok?" I asked with big eyes. He didn't answer just coughed. I sighed and went to get a wet towel. I put it on his forehead and he shivered.

_This is going to be a long day._

**Third Point of View**

"What are we going to do next?" The man asked. The woman next to him smirked and replied,

"We tell her. She may not show it but she cares a lot about him. Well, _we _don't tell her but I got my boyfriend to do it for us. Everything is going to work out just fine." The man grimaced. Her boyfriend was not someone you want to anger.  
>"Are you sure? I mean, it's your <em>boyfriend<em> we're talking about!" He waved his hands in the air with panic in his eyes. Someone walked up to them with a knife.

"You think I can't do it?" The person growled pointing the knife at the man's throat. He gulped staring at the sharp object in front of him and shook his head. The woman smiled at the person sweetly and gave him a kiss.

"Oh, he was just kidding! I know you can do it, dear! Just don't kill her ok?" She laughed nervously when she said the last part. He looked a bit disappointed but nodded. He put his hands in his pockets and asked,

"So when should I tell her?"

"Now," Both men stared at her. Her boyfriend scratched the back of his head with his eyebrows all scrunched up.

"Wait . . . now?" She smiled and nodded joyfully. He shrugged and left.

"I still think it's a bad idea."

"Oh, shut up."

"No, seriously, I think it's a bad idea!" A shoe flew over his head as he ducked.

"Shut up!"

**Thalia**

I paced around in Artemis' cabin angrily. The other hunters stared at me nervously but I ignored them. What the Hades was Artemis thinking? I don't care if she wants a child or not but I won't let her touch Percy! Not like that! He's my friend, my cousin. What if he falls in love with her? She's going to eventually leave him and he'll be even more heartbroken! No, I don't ever want to see him like that again. Not again.

"_T-Thalia, are . . . are you awake?" I groaned and opened an eye to see Percy hovering over me. He was biting his bottom lip and his eyes were red from . . . crying? I jolted awake and I stared at him surprised._

"_Percy, what are you doing here? What if the Hunters saw you?" I whispered loudly. He looked down and started shaking. _

"_Ah, s-sorry, I shouldn't have woken you up. I'll just leave." I grabbed his arm as he started to leave._

"_Wait, let me get dressed and let's talk outside." _

_A few minutes later . . ._

"_Percy?"_

"_Am I a bad boyfriend?" He asked quietly. I blinked at him._

"_Uh, no?" Then I realized._

"_This is about Annabeth, isn't it?" He didn't say anything so I put an arm around his shoulder and said,_

"_It's ok, Percy. Guess what? I slapped her for being a bitch." I think I saw a smile or maybe it was my imagination?_

"_Thanks but you didn't have to do that." He wrapped his arms around his legs and put his head down. We stayed like this for a while until I felt him shaking. _

"_Percy, are you ok?" He suddenly wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly. I felt something wet on my shoulder._

_He was crying._

I gritted my teeth and yelled, pulling on my hair. The hunters stared at me surprised and once again I ignored them. I have to do something. I can't stay here and do nothing! I grabbed my bow and walked towards to the door.

"W-where are you going, Thalia?" Lucy asked. She was eleven years old, the youngest in the Hunters. She tugged on my sleeve, staring at me with big eyes. I looked away and bit my lip.

_Don't look at her. Don't look at her. Don't look at her! Damn it, I won't fall for her puppy eyes again. Don't look at her!_

Phoebe narrowed her eyes at me suspiciously but said,

"Lucy, let go of her. She has to go somewhere." Lucy's grip on my sleeve loosened but she still held on.

"Lucy, I'll be right back. I need to talk to someone, ok?" She let go slowly and nodded. I walked out and went to the Big House.

. . .

"Chiron, this is really important! I have to leave! I have to see Percy!" Chiron sighed. _Why won't he let me go? I have to stop Artemis! _

"Thalia, I _would_ let you go but the camp is a mess right now and we need all the help we can get," he replied exasperated. I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists. I opened my mouth to protest but Mr. D said,

"Oh, just let the brat go. What's one less camper gonna do?" He shrugged and drank coke. He grimaced but drank it anyway. I was partially mad at what he said but also thankful that he's helping, though not because he actually want to. He probably really wants me gone, not that I care.

Chiron sighed again but let me go. I grinned and ran out. I got a taxi to Percy's apartment. I took a deep breath and knocked. I waited for a minute before a teenage girl opened the door. She had auburn hair that went to her shoulders and blue eyes. _Blue eyes?_ Her eyes widened in surprise as I narrowed my eyes at her. She blinked several times.

"Uh, are you a friend of Percy's?" She asked in a small voice. I glared in response. She looked down, grimacing.

"Don't give me that crap, I know you're Artemis," I growled at her. I crossed my arms in annoyance.

"Who told you?" Artemis sighed, changing to her twelve year old form.

"Ares," I hissed. She looked shocked then angry.

"Aphrodite told _him_?" She fumed. I took another deep breath trying to hold in my anger.

"Lady Artemis, why the Hades did you choose Percy?" I asked in a deathly calm voice. She flinched and looked away.

"There are other men in the world! Why, Percy? There are so many other men you could choose from but you chose Percy? Why the Hades would you do that?" My body shook in anger. My hands were clenched so tight they started to hurt. Tears stung my eyes.

"I _swear_ on the river Styx, if you even _think_ about hurting him, I won't forgive you!" I was breathing heavily as I glared at her venomously. She took a step back in surprise.

"Thalia-"I cut her off.

"Don't. Say. Anything. I don't care if you're a goddess, if you _hurt_ him, I will _send_ you to Tartarus." I said maliciously. I turned around and walked away, not caring that I just threatened a goddess.

_No one_ hurts my cousin.

No one.

* * *

><p><strong>To all my reviewers:<strong>

**HuntressofArtemis101: Sorry for not updating sooner. **

**Ilovemybabygirl: Thank-you! Again, sorry for not updating sooner.**

**Mesoepicandstufflikeinnit: Thanks! If you want to join just go to ****sign up****.**

**GodoftheSeas21: THANK-you!**

**Rockstar55555: Thanks! I think yours is good.**

**Levko: Thank-you! Sorry for not updating sooner!**

**PercyxArtemis: Sorry! I'll do my best to update sooner! Thank-you for reading!**

**Olympian Hero: Thank-you! Sorry! I'll try to make it longer! I hope this is long enough . . . **

**FadeDruid: Ah, Thank-you! Uh, Hope you liked this chapter. . .**

**Purple. Y goodness: Thanks! **

**Angela Banaag: Sorry, for not updating sooner! Don't kill me! Man, I'm saying that a lot. . .**


	5. AN

SORRY! I promised to update sooner but I was sick for a WEEK and my

mom wouldn't let me do ANYTHING! AND my dad came back from Chicago,

where he works at now, so we're spending time together! I only see him like once

a month so...

Anyways! I will make the next chapter twice as long as the last one for you

guys! Though it might take me a while to update so please wait! Again, sorry!


End file.
